Memories of You
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Year after the answer. They visit their best friend's grave to pray for him, remembering their time together. And he answers their voice...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. It belongs to ATLUS and I just own my fic.  
A/N: My 1st English story at MegaTen fandom. One-shot. Please read and enjoy.**

Mitsuru's car stops in front of the graveyard gate. Seven people out from that car, followed by a dog and walk to their best friend's grave. They stop there, placing some flowers and then start praying, and remembering their time together.

"Hey dude, time is passing so fast, eh? Do you remember the first time we've met? You know, I won't forget about it. You've changed my life, a lot. Remembering me before I know you, that was awful. But thanks to you, you really being my bestest friend, ever. Even if I always jealous of you, about your position as a leader. But then I know why did you chose as a leader. At that time, my jealouses to you vanished. You're the best friend I ever know. You'll always be my best friend, bestest friend. And once again, thanks, dude."

"How was your day? Boring? I hope not. Errm, you know, after you gone, I feel my life is very empty. I ever think to go after you, but then I thinked about that. You gave us this life. So, I musn't throw that. If you didn't do that at that time, maybe I won't be here right now, together with the other. You give what I wanted the most. Love. Even if you don't love me, I will always love you. Thank you."

"It's been a long time since the last time we chatted together. *sigh* You know, it feels empty without you here. But, you know, I must say that we have to thank you. You gave us the very important thing. I learn many things from you. I don't ever think that you will be gone like this. But... thanks. You save us at that time, and it costs your life. Thank you."

"You're the nicest person I ever met in this world. You give your life, your most important thing, for your friends. For all human in this world. I can't imagine what will happen if you did not do that. You know, after you leave this world, everyone miss you so much. Not just me, your friends, and all people who have known you. I think everyone were miss you. Your action that time... I didn't ever think you'll do that. Thank you. For sacrifing your life to all livelihood."

"Umm, I don't know what to say, but... I miss you. I really miss you. You're the first person who ate my cook. You always nice to me. This life is empty without you. When I know the reason of your death, I feel happy. I don't know why, maybe because your reason was for save all livelihood in this world. I'll never forget you. Thank you so much."

"You never treating me as a child. You always treated me as your friend. That's why I feel so sad when you died. I always consider you as my big brother. You're so astonishing to me. Everywhere, everytime I always thinked about you. You're the first person who treated me like an adult. And you're the first person I even know who costs life for others. Thanks a lot. This world will be always remember about you."

"I'm sorry I can't protect you like I said before. I feel so weak and unuseful. I seal Death on your body and it makes you doing this. I always think that this is all my fault. But then I know. Not all of that is my fault. Igor told me that you chose this way by yourself. You chose to be the seal for that creature and cost your life. Sometimes I feel empty of my life. But I feel, and I believe that you always be at my side. That feeling helped me a lot. I don't know what will happen if you didn't do that. I won't forget all about you. You give me the answer of my live. The thing that I've searched all time as a robot. You teach me how to love and being loved. Thank you. Thank you so much."

The dog that have followed them howling. He was praying for one of his master, who already gone. In the other side, Arisato Minato watched them. He smiles warmly and giving them the voice that they really want to hear the most.

"Thank you for being my friends all time..."

**That's it. I feel my eyes warm, am I going to cry? Whatever. Will you give me a review?**


End file.
